onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
John
Storylines Background Meeting & Falling In Love Brody Lovett & Liam General Hospital Off-Screen Storyline When John McBain crossed over to General Hospital in March 2012, Natalie and Liam stayed behind in Llanview. In November 2012, it was hinted that Natalie and Liam might appear onscreen in Port Charles sometime in 2013. Currently, Natalie's photo has shown several times to viewers, shown speaking to John on the phone, and has an off-screen storyline in Llanview, suggesting she might show up eventually. In August 2012, Natalie receives an envelope from Todd Manning in Port Charles, New York, which contained a picture of John kissing on the Fourth of July. John arrives at his and Natalie's home and finds that Natalie is not there. Clint and Natalie's driver arrives at the door, leaving John a note from Natalie, saying, "I hope it was worth it because now you have all the time in the world to think about it." John calls Natalie and tells her that she can't take Liam out of the country, he searches for his passport and finds that Natalie has taken it, preventing him from following her to London, England. Natalie then hangs up and an enraged John throws the phone at the wall. Weeks later, John finds out that Natalie has issued a restraining order against him to keep him away from Liam. John calls Natalie and promises her that he will see Liam. In October 2012, Natalie sends John a letter, stating that she found someone else and if he really loves her and Liam, he will stay away and move on with his life. OLTL 2.0 Natalie is trying to move on from John since he left her for another . She begins to flirt with Cutter Wentworth. On May 23, Natalie tells her mom that she's unsure if she wants to move on from John to go out on a date, but Viki reassures her that it's okay to date again and move on with her life. After her phone call ends with Viki, Natalie misses a call from John on her cell phone. On May 28, Natalie goes over to Llanfair to tell her mom that about John's message to her, and that he said he wants to see their son Liam. Viki is shocked to hear that John's call, but Clint overhears their conversation, and interrupts them saying that he'll never hurt her or his grandson. After Clint leaves, Natalie tells Viki that John demanded to see her son, or he'll get his lawyer involved, but doesn't know what he's talking about since she would never stand in his way too keep him from seeing Liam, and that she's still in love with John. Viki tells Natalie to fight for John if she still wants him, and to give him a call to tell her about her feelings for him. Viki then tells Natalie to leave before Clint comes back to change her mind. Natalie comes back home to call John, but changes her mind to get dressed to go to Shelter where Cutter greets her at the door. n June 11, Natalie walks out of The Coffee Shop and bumps into a guy who serves her legal papers from John. Natalie becomes shocked and distraught by John's subpoena, and Tea comes up to her and tells her what's the matter. Natalie shows her the subpoena, and Tea explains that John is suing her because she doesn't want him to see Liam. Natalie doesn't know why he's suing her because he left him. Tea reassures Natalie that she will get to the bottom of the subpoena. Natalie then goes to Shelter and gets a call from Tea telling her that John got a restraining order from her and harshly written letter that she wrote to him telling him to stay away from her and Liam. Natalie is surprised by Tea's discovery, and tells Viki and Clint at Shelter what Tea told her, and said that she didn't file a restraining order against John and wrote him a "Dear John" letter to him. Viki then tell Natalie to call John about her latest discovery from Tea. n June 18, Natalie arrives at Llanfair to tell her parents that John's FBI supervisor called and told her that John was assigned to work on another FBI assigment. She also figured out that Clint was the one that put a restrainng order on John and wrote him the "Dear John" letter in her name. Natalie confronted Clint about this, and was angry that he kept John from seeing his son Liam. Clint explined to Natale that the reason why he filed the restraning order and wrote the letter to John was because he cheated on her with Sam. Natalie then told Clint that she could've worked things out with John and gotten past his affair with if he would've gave them a second chance and not interferred in their relationhip. Natalie also tells Clint to stay out of her life before she leaves. Natalie has dinner with Destiny at her apartment, and confides in her about how Clint interferred in her relationship with John, and her feelings towards John. Destiny tells Natalie to move on with her life, and to not wait around for John for the rest of her life. Category:Characters Category:Couples Category:Supercouples Category:One Life to Live characters Category:One Life to Live couples Category:Buchanan Family Category:Lord Family Category:McBain Family